


RWBY: Return of the Titans

by TitanMaster



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanMaster/pseuds/TitanMaster
Summary: Remnant is in chaos. Natural disasters are happening more often. The Grimm have disappeared, and everyone, except a certain cat faunus from Menagerie, is in confusion. It's time for the original guardians of Remnant to rise again...and for a centuries old war to reignite.
Kudos: 4





	RWBY: Return of the Titans

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter resembles the World of Remnant shorts and has Ozpin narrating.

What you are about to hear is unknown to all but a VERY select few. Long ago, even before Huntsmen were ever created, Humanity lived for a time in fear. Massive Grimm, what we now call Leviathans, were more common than they are now, and attacks from them were all too frequent. However, when all hope seemed lost, humanity got its savior, but not in the form we were expecting.  
They weren’t Huntsmen; in fact, they weren’t even human, nor were they faunus. They were something else. They were monsters of godlike size and power; more than enough to match and even surpass the Leviathans. The people treated these creatures as gods, and gave them their names: the Titans.  
The Titans destroyed the Leviathans, almost wiping them out completely. But they also had peaceful interactions with humans and faunus alike, even taking faunus form to walk among them. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever, and soon, a rebellion happened within the Titans’ ranks.  
The resulting battle shook Remnant to the core as those who fought to protect the world battled those who sought to control it. Eventually. However, the rebels were defeated, and locked away in different prisons that were hidden around the world. After that, the ones who protected us disappeared. For what reason, we don’t know.  
Since then, the Titans have practically disappeared from all knowledge, with any writings of them long since hidden. In fact, one can only wonder if they would ever return at all…


End file.
